Conventionally lead frames that carry electrical signals, from various electronic components are made from two different conductive materials. For example, a stainless steel material is used in portions of the lead frame exposed to corrosive air flow environments while the connector pin portions of lead frames are made from copper.
However, significant problems have been observed with lead frames made from these materials. For example, the ductility of copper makes the pins more susceptible to bending. Further, the process for forming the lead frame out of two different materials is costly.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved lead frame that is corrosion resistant as well as structurally stable. Moreover, the new and improved lead frame should be less costly than conventional lead frames.